1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted crash attenuator with a collapsible scissor frame wherein the energy-absorbing member is a self-adjusting shock absorber with staged metering. Guides are provided on the scissor frame to minimize twisting of the frame on impact, after which in most instances only a striker plate need be replaced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Truck mounted attenuators, commonly referred to as TMAs, are mounted on the rear of a construction vehicle such as a sand truck or the like. The TMA is typically used as a barrier at the rear of a construction project to protect construction personnel from death or injury caused by a vehicle driven by a person who fails to heed warning signs indicating ongoing construction. When a vehicle impacts the rear of the truck having the attenuator mounted thereon, the attenuator absorbs the impact, protecting the construction personnel and ideally preventing damage to the truck and minimizing damage to the impacting vehicle. It is also desirable for the TMA to capture the impacting vehicle so that it does not glance into adjacent traffic or off the road.
A primary problem with existing crash attenuators such as those cited in an information disclosure statement filed herewith is that the attenuators are completely destroyed on impact or that significant parts of the attenuator must be replaced.